


leaving a mark

by Balthuza



Series: spindleweed and elfroot smoke [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Accidental Kissing, M/M, Multi, also, at least this one doesn't, elves have no problems with taking off their clothes, sorta - Freeform, they dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 17:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthuza/pseuds/Balthuza
Summary: Dorian has enough sense to look ashamed.





	leaving a mark

Herbert Trevelyan belongs to [Liryczna](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Liryczna/)

 

‘I'm not wearing that’ comments Var, taking off his coat.

Dorian has enough sense to look ashamed as a piece of a nug falls off of it with a slight wet noise. Var’s coat, normally snow-white, is dark brown and red on his left side, the mess reaching nearly up to his waist, the golden belt left miraculously clean, but not much more than that. Even his helmet is splattered with drops of blood, by now dried and brown.

‘Um, do you need help?’ asks Dorian hesitantly, going off to join Bull and Herbert standing a bit to the side after Var waves them off.

From his place Var can hear strained choking sounds from behind as he decides to slither out of his pants and shirt as well, standing on the meadow only in his underwear, with some amusement noticing how suddenly all of inquisition forces find a reason to work with their backs to him.

Suddenly there are hands on his skin, and, well, he's not going to say no, but really, in the middle of the camp?

Herbert turns him around, fingers following around Var’s ribs and he goes for a kiss automatically. He's not sure who's more surprised when he manages to plant a kiss in Herbert’s hair. He is in full healer mode, and Var feels what got him so worried when a wave of warm magic spreads, the enormous bruise fading immediately, taking away the pain Var did not realize he felt.

He thinks there's an ‘awwww’ coming from where inquisition’s officers are sitting. Dorian and Bull look like they've just seen the cutest thing they could imagine, and Herbert, his hand still on Var’s ribs, beams at him.

Var, to his horror, can feel just how red his face is becoming and suddenly running off into the woods with nothing but his underwear on seems to become a more enticing idea by the minute.

**Author's Note:**

> Var keeps wearing white clothes and Dorian keeps "accidentally" blowing up nugs in Emerald Graves. Maybe he's alergic.
> 
> Or scared of nugs.


End file.
